


Innocence

by snakeling



Series: Mind-Fucking [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Snape/Bill W./Harry, Threesome, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-13
Updated: 2004-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 1996. Bill discovers that Harry is now all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

The summer so far, Bill decided, had been hell. He was heartily sick of his desk job at Gringotts and wanted nothing more than to return to the field. When he wasn’t at the bank, he was cooped up at Grimmauld Place, which felt like a mausoleum, even after the thorough cleaning and checking for dark artifacts. His two housemates hated each other, or at least they had. Bill had to acknowledge that their relationship of late seemed a little more cordial — Bill’s private opinion was that Severus and Harry had cleared the air between them with a good shouting match during one of their Occlumency sessions.

To top it all, Bill hadn’t been laid since the beginning of the summer, when Fleur had dumped him like an old sock. _She_ was no great loss. Their relationship had been shaky at best, and her jealousy — Veela heritage — was more than a little off-putting. But the sex had been great, and his right hand just couldn’t compare. Snape, the annoying bastard, steadfastly ignored all his hints and Bill was forced to the conclusion that the man had lost any interest in the side benefits of their friendship.

It didn’t help either that Harry had a propensity toward running around half-naked. Harry apparently owned a number of jeans cut off at the top of the thighs, which exposed his milky-white legs. He probably had been a little too forceful with the Reducing spells, as his shorts were, in general, tight and snug, revealing that his small size didn’t extend to all parts of his body. Bill wouldn’t have minded a go at Harry, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was young enough for Bill to have changed his diapers. Harry was probably straight as a maypole anyway.

Annoyed with his forced celibacy, Bill went down to the library. He recalled Sirius telling him about his Uncle Alphard’s collection of erotica. Maybe he’d find something interesting.

He did, though what he found was not on the shelves. When he reached the library, Harry was there, tiptoeing to reach a book high above his head. The movement pulled his shorts taut against his arse, and made the skin-tight sleeveless shirt ride high on his back, unveiling a large band of skin. Really, he’d have to speak to the boy about those _Reducio_ spells. Shrinking his cousin’s hands-me-down was a good idea, but there was such a thing as modesty.

“Hello!” Harry had managed to get hold of his book and had spotted him. He walked to one of the straight-backed armchairs as he was speaking.

“Good evening, Harry.”

Bill noticed that Harry winced as he sat.

“Are you hurt?”

The boy grinned. “Not at all. It’s just my butt plug. D’you want to see it?”

Bill blinked. Either he had walked through the looking-glass without noticing, or he was dreaming. That was it. Any minute now, he was going to wake up, probably lying in his own come, another set of pyjamas ruined by yet another wet dream.

Except that the naughty boy had apparently taken his silence for consent and was taking off his clothes.

“See,” he said, standing up and bending to present his arse to Bill. “Not hurt at all.”

Indeed the skin there was as white and unblemished as on the rest of his body. And there, nesting between the two arse cheeks that Harry was spreading open was...

“Metal?” Bill said the first thing that went through his head, although admittedly it was neither the most coherent nor the most intelligent comment.

“Oh yes. I love metal. Better than rubber. All smooth and hard, and with the weight, you can never completely forget it’s there.”

Harry straightened to face Bill. He dropped to his knees on the floor in a graceful, practised movement, and sat back on his heels, displaying himself unashamedly. In spite of himself, Bill’s eyes fell on Harry’s cock, standing proudly away from his body. He bit back a groan. Harry was as smooth as a baby, though his size and current state of excitement were anything but childlike.

“Is there a problem, Bill?” There was innocence in Harry’s tone, but it was absent from his eyes. The teen was looking at him with arousal and barely concealed hunger.

Bill sat down on one of the sofas. He pushed back his own confused feelings and tried to use his brain.

“You’re wearing a butt plug. Why?”

Bill was reeling. If Harry was sexually active, it meant that Ron potentially was too, and oh God, his baby sister probably wouldn’t be far behind. Bill really, really didn’t want to think about that. Meanwhile, the wretched boy hadn’t answered and was looking at him with an amused half-smile on his lips.

“Well?”

“Harry wears a butt plug because he likes it,” a voice behind him said. Bill looked over his shoulder and saw Snape detach himself from the door against which he had been leaning. “He also wears it because _I_ like it.” Snape was now standing just behind Harry, who gently stroked his cheek against the soft material covering Snape’s erection. Snape’s hand went to pet Harry’s hair and slid down to caress his cheek. “And because I like to remind him of what he is to me.” Bill didn’t ask for clarification, because by then Harry was sucking two of Snape’s fingers into his mouth, and it was pretty obvious that they were long past a student/teacher relationship.

Bill watched, mesmerised, as Harry’s pink tongue went over Snape’s potion-stained fingers, lavishing them with saliva until they were glistening wet. Then Harry’s mouth formed a perfect O and started sliding on two of the fingers until his lips reached the palm. Harry closed his eyes in rapture and made little noises at the back of his throat.

Bill was brought back to earth by the sound of Snape’s voice.

“Did you know, William, Harry has a most unusual talent.”

Bill was only able to manage an incoherent, “Huh?” but Snape didn’t seem to mind. He took his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and stooped down to say something to the boy. Harry grinned in return and, kneeling between Bill’s legs, opened his jeans enough to free his engorged cock. He licked his lips, then the head of Bill’s cock.

“You see, Harry has no gag reflex.” Bill looked at Snape without understanding. Snape crouched down, stroking Harry’s nape with his wet fingers. “Normally, after about three inches, most people will start gagging. A fair number cannot make their throat relax enough to take in any more.” Snape’s fingers started to press on Harry’s head. Bill felt himself slipping ever deeper into the boy’s mouth. “Harry here was born without this problem. Which means that he can take your whole cock in easily.”

At these words, Harry’s mouth finally reached the root of Bill’s cock and his nose bumped Bill’s belly. Harry wriggled his tongue against the underside, making him shiver and start babbling incoherently. Harry chuckled, the vibration nearly sending Bill over the edge.

Snape cuffed Harry lightly on the head.

“Don’t make him come yet. I have other plans for him.”

Bill whimpered helplessly when two fingers squeezed around his cock, cutting off his impending orgasm. He recovered enough lucidity to notice that Snape’s fingers had left Harry’s nape and were now much lower, probably playing with the butt plug, if Harry’s rocking movements were anything to judge by.

Harry gave a last lick to Bill’s cock-head, then, as Snape whispered something else, stood up and arranged his knees on either side of Bill on the sofa. He lowered himself slowly on Bill’s erection and Bill suddenly understood the attraction of wearing a butt plug, or rather, of having another wearing it. Even using only spit for lubrication, Bill slid easily into Harry’s loosened hole.

Snape stood up and started unbuttoning his clothes with one hand, the other carrying Harry’s butt plug. He set it on the mahogany secretary under the window. He opened the drawers with a spell and reached inside to get the little jar that Bill remembered from their previous encounters.

Naked, Snape went back to the sofa. He observed Bill and Harry’s increasingly frantic movements for a few seconds before crouching on the floor next to them. Quickly greasing his fingers with the lubricant, Snape pushed them inside Harry, next to Bill’s cock. The unexpected contact sent Bill over the edge.

Snape cast the cock-ring spell he had been so fond of using on Bill in the past and the boy let out a frustrated cry. Snape chuckled. He picked Harry up with strong arms, detaching him from Bill, and promptly sat him on his own greased cock, rocking with cruelly slow movements.

When some blood had returned to Bill’s brain, he noticed that his vantage point on the sofa allowed him an incomparable view on Harry’s erection, bobbing in rhythm with Snape’s shallow strokes. Bill was fascinated by Harry’s hairless cock. Fleur had told him that it made blowjobs completely different and much more agreeable. Snape had confirmed it, but Bill had never had the occasion to verify this theory.

Climbing down off the sofa, he settled on the rug and took Harry’s balls into his mouth. He felt, more than he saw, Harry’s jump of surprise and Snape’s amused chortle.

After licking and nibbling at the smooth balls, Bill finally turned his attention to Harry’s cock. The boy’s whimpers turned to sobs and half-coherent pleas, but Snape still refused to release the cock-ring spell. Bill could feel it under his lips when he took Harry deep into his mouth, a ring of pure magic that dented the skin just above the root.

Bill felt a hand tugging at his hair and raised his eyes to see Snape looking at him over Harry’s shoulder.

“Relax your throat, William.”

Bill knew better than to question Snape’s orders and he obeyed instantly. Snape’s next stroke was much deeper and pushed Harry’s cock further into Bill’s mouth. As he didn’t possess Harry’s ability, Bill gagged a little before he managed to consciously relax his muscles enough.

Bill felt the ring disappear under his lips, a scant second before Harry came, flooding his throat. Bill backed off a little, the cock-head slipping from his throat to his mouth, allowing him a taste of Harry’s come. Snape stilled and, with a shout, filled Harry’s arse with his own warm seed.

Bill straightened up just in time to catch Harry, who was threatening to fall over. He settled both men on the rug and stood up to rid himself of the shirt and trousers he was still wearing. Picking up his wand, he cast cleaning spells on Harry and Snape, then on himself.

Turning back, he saw the other two had shifted positions. Snape was now on his side, facing Bill, and Harry was spooned against his back, his quiescent cock nestled against Snape’s arse. Bill smiled.

“What?” Snape snarled.

Bill’s grin widened.

“Nothing. I just like what I’m looking at. I like it very much, in fact.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed.

“Harry, do you feel up to a second round?”

Harry raised his head sluggishly, but Bill could see the interest in his eyes as he took his meaning in. Snape flinched away from Harry.

“I don’t take it up the arse, Weasley!”

Bill was taken aback by the venom in that statement. Harry ran a soothing hand over Snape’s flank as Bill crouched down before him. With an even tone, he asked, “Really? Why not? I assure you, bottoming can be great fun too.”

Whatever Snape might have said — and judging by the murderous gleam in his eyes, he had a great deal to say — was cut off by Harry’s answer.

“Walden Macnair.”

Snape sat up abruptly.

“What! How do you...” He cut himself off.

Calmly, Harry pointed out. “I have broken through your defences once or twice, you know.” To Bill, he said, “Absolutely no sense of finesse, that one. Apparently, satisfying his partner was not high on his list of priorities.”

Snape stood up, pushing Bill away.

“That’s it! I’m not listening to you two gossip about my private life. “_Accio_ w—”

“_Silencio_!”

Bill’s spell cut Snape off mid-word. Snape’s hands shot up to his throat and his eyes widened in rage. He advanced on Bill, his hands outstretched with the clear intention of throttling him. Bill quickly petrified him, then caught him before he could topple over. Harry was hovering close, a worried expression on his face.

Bill laid Snape on the rug.

“If I understand all that correctly, you saw memories in Severus’ head, Harry. Memories that involved Macnair buggering him, and doing such a botched job of it that you think it put Severus off bottoming for good.”

“Yes.” Harry hesitated a second, then went on. “It was at Hogwarts. Macnair was about my age, I think, but Sn... Severus was younger. Much younger.”

Bill turned kind eyes to Snape. “Offered his protection to you if you did him favours? Including sexual ones? Makes me glad Minerva stamped down the practice in Gryffindor.”

Snape’s eyes flared. Bill dropped a kiss on the wing of his nose. “As I said, bottoming can be fun. And we’re going to prove it to you. Will you let us?”

Bill took the Petrifying spell off Snape’s head, leaving the rest of the man’s body immobile. Snape tried to speak, but as the Silencing spell hadn’t been nullified, he settled for sharply shaking his head no, his eyes expressing his anger.

A light hand settled on his cheek, stroking it gently, calming him down.

“Severus,” Harry asked, “do you trust us not to hurt you in any way?”

Snape turned his head and locked eyes with Harry. After a long minute, he scowled and nodded in agreement.

“You don’t have to be afraid, you know.”

Snape’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t otherwise show that he had heard Harry. Bill was puzzled by the statement. So far, Snape had shown anger rather than fear. Of course, Harry had spent a good deal of time with Severus recently, and he might be able to read his moods more easily. Making a quick decision, Bill reached for his wand again. He paused a second to ask, “Can you promise me you won’t try any magic, wandless or otherwise?”

Snape nodded swiftly and Bill cancelled the Silencing spell.

Bill cleared his throat. “People who like, er, rougher play usually set up a safe-word beforehand. A word that you wouldn’t normally use during sex and that means, ‘Stop right now.’”

Harry’s hand reached up to brush the hair from Snape’s eyes. “Good idea. So, what do you think, Severus? We promise you that we will stop immediately if you ever feel the need to use your safe-word.”

Snape’s gaze went back and forth between them.

“Monkshood,” he said finally.

“For your safe-word?” Harry asked.

Snape nodded.

“Monkshood it is, then. _Finite incantatem_!” Bill smiled at Snape encouragingly. “Do you want to stay here, or would you rather we moved to a more comfortable place? Your bedroom, maybe?”

“Here is fine.”

Bill could see apprehension in Snape’s eyes, but also trust. He bent down and brushed Snape’s ear with his lips lightly, then began to lick and nibble at it. Harry was showering Snape’s chest with gentle kisses, purposely avoiding the nipples. Snape’s body, rigid at first, was gradually relaxing under their ministrations. Harry finally took a nipple into his mouth and Severus let out a moan, immediately stifling it. Bill saw Harry raise his head, look pensively at Snape for a few seconds, then bend again.

“I love to hear you,” Harry said in between licks. “That voice, it’s your sexiest part, even when you’re shredding someone’s skin with words. Listening to you moan in pleasure makes me so hard.”

Bill shifted from Severus’ ear to the side of his neck. Severus whimpered, to Bill’s satisfaction, but cut himself off again quickly.

“Let us hear how much you like what we’re doing to you, Severus. Just abandon yourself to the sensations.”

Bill went from neck to shoulder, then from shoulder to chest. Harry had gone lower as well, lapping cautiously at the skin just below the navel. Snape was making little mewling sounds, clearly unable to keep his hips from undulating.

Bill was tasting both Severus and Harry on Severus’ chest. He sighed with contentment around the nipple he was sucking, sending a shiver down Severus’ body. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Harry was intent on driving Severus mad. He was now alternatively sucking the soft skin on the inside of Severus’ thighs and blowing softly on the damp patches, moving slowly but surely towards the balls exposed under his erect cock.

Severus had relaxed completely, and so Bill was all the more taken aback when he jerked suddenly, curling into a tight ball, saying, “No, no! Monkshood! Don’t touch me!” There was the fear Bill had missed earlier.

Harry quickly scrambled up and curled around Severus in a protective gesture. Bill stretched on the other side of the panicked man, stroking him with a soothing hand. Harry coaxed Severus into looking at him with light touches on his face and hair.

“It’s me who frightened you, isn’t it, Severus? You’ve never let me play with your balls before. And when I tried to touch them just then, you had a fit.” He kissed Severus lightly on the lips. “It’s all right, Severus. If you don’t want us to touch your balls, we won’t. And if you want to talk about it, then we’re here to listen. And to keep your secrets.”

A few minutes passed, then Severus, his eyes still tightly closed, began to speak, slowly and softly.

“Walden liked... whipping. On my... arse and thighs, it was... bearable, sometimes even... enjoyable, but what really brought him off was whipping my... my...”

Both men winced in sympathy. Severus was quaking all over and Harry and Bill pressed themselves against him, sandwiching him between their bodies.

“We understand, Severus,” Bill said. “Remember, though, that Macnair is a sick fuck who is now rotting in Azkaban, and that it’s all in the past.”

“I know, but...”

“But it’s instinctive. We do understand, Severus. Relax. Just let yourself be held.”

The tremors coursing through Snape’s body calmed slowly. Bill was beginning to think that he had fallen asleep when he spoke. Clearly, Severus had got over his fears; the authority was back in his voice.

“Harry, touch me again. Not the balls, but everywhere else. I still want you to fuck me. William, get over here. I want to suck you.”

“What a nice idea. Why don’t you turn to your other side, so that Bill can position himself properly?”

Snape glared at his student for a few seconds before turning his back to him. Bill pulled himself up a little, so that his hips were level with Severus’ face. Bill was only half-hard, but Severus’ careful licks on the head of his cock soon had him fully erect. Severus opened his mouth wide, his lips over his teeth, and Bill began to fuck his mouth, first with shallow strokes, then hitting the back of Snape’s throat with each movement.

Harry was not idle and, with the liberal application of both lubricant and fingers, prepared Severus. He was up to three fingers when Severus started to squirm and push back in a clear demand for more.

Harry chuckled lightly, his breath tickling Severus’ ear. “Don’t be so impatient, Severus. It’s been a long time for you, and I want it to be as pleasurable as possible.”

He continued to stretch Severus carefully. When he added a fourth finger, however, Snape pulled out from Bill’s cock, wrenching a frustrated groan from him.

“Damn it, Harry. Stop teasing and fuck me. Now!”

Snape took Bill into his mouth again, this time also using his hand to prevent him from entering too deeply. At the same time, Harry’s cock replaced his fingers and began penetrating him slowly. Obviously, it was too slow for Snape’s tastes as he tried to impale himself further. He was blocked by Harry’s hands, though, and his growl around Bill’s cock was enough to make Bill’s come. He felt Snape swallow, and raised his head in time to see him release the softening cock and lick his lips like a satisfied cat.

Harry seemed to have finally entered Severus all the way in. He whispered in Snape’s ear, loudly enough for Bill to hear, “What do you prefer? A long, slow fuck, or something more... energetic?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Use your brain, Potter, and stop teasing!”

Harry obeyed immediately. He withdrew almost completely and slammed back in. On the third stroke, the incoherent babble that streamed from Severus’ lips lost all resemblance to human language and he closed his eyes tightly.

Bill moulded himself against Snape, watching him open his eyes in surprise. He slid his thigh between Snape’s, providing him with something firm to rub himself against. Bill worried Severus’ lips gently until he was given full access to his mouth. He sucked on Snape’s tongue while Harry was pounding into Snape’s arse. Bill felt Severus stiffen and warm seed spread on his thigh. Bill was rather amazed by that, as he had never been able to make Snape come twice in a row.

Severus’ powerful orgasm seemed to be enough to induce Harry’s, and he emptied himself deep into Severus with a long moan of pleasure.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled himself off carefully. He asked, “All right, there?”

Snape didn’t answer, probably overwhelmed by exhaustion. Bill chuckled. “From my point of view, it looked as if it was more than all right. In fact, I’m not sure Severus has enough brain cells left to answer.”

Snape tried to glare at him, but it was so far from his usual death-looks that Bill laughed. Severus turned his back pointedly, yet let himself be cuddled against Bill’s chest. The new position also had the advantage of allowing him to put his arms around Harry, who was just the right size to fit under his chin.

Harry slid his hands between the others’ torsos, encircling Snape’s waist, then Bill wrapped his arms around both their bodies.

They fell asleep in that position.


End file.
